Your Hands Tease Me With Your Tricks And Treats
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Multiple OC pairings. Saya, a Pureblood, goes to Ouran Academy. Better yet, just go to xxtheme4lessmodestxx. deviantart . com and read my updated Journal entry "SOON TO COME" for the real summary. I'll post it in chapter two. Good read! Please PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: Okay, I think my/ my cousins Vampire Knight series sucks. So I'm gonna make a new one! :D This is going to be a Vampire Knight Xover with Ouran High School Host Club. And seeing as there's not enough OC's then I'll make my own. I don't own Vampire Knight, only the plot and my OC. Also, some might be OOC, so bare with me. Also Shiki will not have his other sister, because that'll fuck up my story more than need be. So you have been warned. Also this has incest (dude, it's Vampire Knight for crying the fuck out loud! It has tons of incest amongst the Vampire race)!**

_**Pairings:**_

_ShikiXOC_

_ZeroXOC_

_KainXOC_

_TakumaXOC_

_HikaruXOC_

_KaoruXOC_

_MoriXOC_

_NekozawaXOC_

Profile:

Name: Senri Saya (Given name first/Japanese style)

Age: 15

Sex/Race: Female/Pureblood

Hair: Onyx black, mid jaw blade length, bangs hang in her eyes a lot like Zero's but an inch longer, has a shaggy look to it a lot like Shiki and Kaname's.

Eyes: Big but heavy lidded (making her look uninterested in everything), can be a darker blue than her brothers or blood/crimson red. Thick black eyelashes.

Body figure: Hourglass but can easily hide it under bigger clothes.

Breasts: A supple C-cup, almost perfectly symmetrical or round. Also firm and soft (you know what I mean… =.='). So mostly a buxomly figure.

Height: Almost half a foot shorter than Shiki.

Personality: Low self-esteem, people pleasure, mostly lonely and sad, harder to anger her, slight self-loathing, "cheerful" around others, and quick to say she's a failure.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Prelude: The Escape (Saya's POV)

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Is was very late at night, but it was like late afternoon for my family. I crawled out of my bed, holding my stuffed white with black paws wolf toy. My brother got it for me one day that father allowed him to leave the Manor. The cool wooden floor felt nice against my flushed skin as I made my way out of my bedroom, clutching a small book in my dainty hands. I closed my door softly and made my way to the stairs, going down them slowly as my hair bounced against my shoulders.

I quickly found my brother. He was in the lounge room eating some candy that he always enjoyed. "A… Aneki?" bashfully I called out to him softly. I started twirling my loose hair around one of my fingers as he raised his beautiful light blue eyes up to look at me. Giving him one of my timid smiles, I moved closer to him and crawled into his lap.

"What is it Anaki?" my handsome brother, Senri Shiki, asked, running his long slender fingers through my hair. I showed him the book that I brought down with me from my room; well, more like a Shojo magazine that Shiki got for me. His chest rumbled as he chuckled in my ear. "You sure?" he asked, taking it from my pianist like hands. I slowly nodded my head, worried that he'll say no. He opened it in front of himself so I could see as he wrapped an arm around my slim waist. A small shiver ran down my spine as he spoke; his warm breath evanesced against the back of my neck and ear before I shifted so it caressed my lightly flushed cheeks.

"Ane… Aneki…" I groaned softly, shifting in his lap slightly. Shiki had brushed my ebony black hair away from my neck, softly kissing the smooth ivory skin. A gasp slid past my slightly parted lips as his soft tongue ran up along my neck and bare shoulder. The magazine laid forgotten on the floor as his arms incased my slim frame. I pulled at his arms once I felt one of his fangs grazed against my flesh. "P… Please…" came the strangled gasp. Shiki just held me tighter against his torso as his fangs sank down. My legs shook as I felt him sucking softly at my neck; drinking the blood the pooled out of the his sharp kiss that graced my smooth skin. "Sh… Shiki-nii…" I moaned, my own fangs lengthening. The sharpen incisors pricked the soft flesh of my bottom lip.

Shiki licked my neck, healing the bite as he leaned forward and took my bottom lip between his own, sucking and licking away the blood.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†

It was a night like no other. The seasons had past quickly, and I've noticed something different about Father. He kept giving me strange looks, but I just threw them to the side, not thinking about it. Now as I look back at this point in time, I wish I hadn't done such a stupid thing and let my guard down. Maybe then I would've seen how sick and twisted Kuran Rido really was. It was a freezing winter night and the snow was falling heavily. I had dragged Shiki out with me, making snow vampires and just playing. I remember getting scooped up and thrown into the powdered white frozen water. This was a few nights before Father attacked Aunt and Uncle.

I started to get cold, so I went inside before my brother, quickly making my way to my own room so I could take a long hot bath. I stripped out of my cold wet clothes and sunk into the hot water. It just felt so nice! Quickly washing up, I got out with a towel wrapped around my childish frame as I walked into my walk-in closet. I always had an eye for fashion and beauty. So I had tons of clothes. Deciding that it was too cold for some of these things I went with a slight off the shoulder, ankle length, past my middle finger long sleeves, black and icy blue dress. The blue reminded me of Shiki's eyes and I blushed. I grabbed the shoes that went with it and walked out, clutching my stuffed toy wolf.

Mother was sitting in one of the many nooks, reading a book. Brother was somewhere, but I didn't know where. And Father… Father was right behind me. I was scared; my body couldn't move. Father used one of his _gifts_ on me. "You look so much like her…" he mumbled into my neck, nuzzling his face against it while inhaling deeply. "Mint and vanilla. You even _smell like her!_" stated Father happily, licking my neck. I couldn't move my body at all as he wrapped his arms around me, touching me places that he shouldn't. Tears leaked past my tightly closed eyelids as he kept defiling my innocents.

"SAYA!" I heard my mother's magical voice yell from down the hallway. Father was shaking in a way I never knew as he held me tightly. I whimpered as he held me even tighter. "Rido, get off Saya!" Mother yelled, moving over to where we're standing. He didn't move as he glared as she got closer, using his gift to keep her in place. I cried even harder, trying to get away as his control weakened on me.

"Saya…" the soft, but oh so cool and demanding, voice of Shiki's sounded like cannons going off. He was fighting Father's control on my body. Once it was weak enough did I bite my father's arm hard enough to break the skin and let blood run down my throat. He let me go and back handed me across the face. It quickly healed but I still held my cheek as I got up and ran towards my brother. His arms found themselves around my shaking frame as he covered my eyes with his hand. "How dare you touch my innocent little Saya,_ Kuran Rido_," Shiki was pissed. My hair whipped around as a strong power was felt. I started crying again, even though I couldn't see what was happening.

"D-Damn…" Father muttered quietly. The smell of blood was thick in the air. "I'll get you for this boy. Mark my works, I'll get you…" then he was gone.

"Shiki, sweetie," said Mother softly as she walked over. "Rido will try again. Saya is not safe here any more. She needs to leave; go some place far away from here." Her voice was low and calm as she crooned.

"I understand." Was the last time, and thing, I heard my brother say before the world went black, forever casting me into the darkness of my broken heart.

E0D72021-8341-CB7F-439F-EA3C154EB213

1.03.01

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or Treat, Sayachan?

_My Heart, Your Hands Tease Me With Your Tricks And Treats; Summary: Saya will forever be an outcast. She is not like those around her. She is not human. Saya is a Pureblood Vampiress. And like any Pureblood, she is forced to wed her very own brother. But what happens on one fateful night when said brother is forced to erase her memories of being a vampire and takes her far away from the life she knew and loved? Saya now attends Ouran High School Academy. There she becomes friends and a member of the Host Club! Both the Hitachiin Twins and the silent Morinozuka are dragged a long this crazy life of hers as they fall in love, not knowing of her past as a Pureblood Vampiress. One day Saya gets a letter telling her that she is to attend Cross Academy for a one month grace period. There she is reunited with her beloved brother, her lost cousins, and a few surprises from two Nobles and the once-human-now-turned-Vampire as all three fell in love with the forbidden fruit known as a Pureblood Vampiress Princess. "N... NO! Stop it A... Aneki! L-Le-Let go!" screamed Saya as her brother pinned her to a wall, yanking her collar to the side; exposing the soft skin of her ivory neck. "Sorry... Anaki, but I just cannot stop…" Senri Shiki whispered against her neck, licking the supple skin before sinking her fangs in, only getting so far; tasting what is his and only his before he was thrown away... Rating: M for later chapters, incest, blood sucking, foul language, also multiple parings with one OC, so rape is a given along with many other things.  


* * *

Chapter One: Tick or Treat, Saya-chan?  


* * *

_

Saya yawned tiredly as she rubbed her deep blue eye of sleep with the heel of her hands. She had her skull candy headphones hanging around her neck, blaring music by Vocaloid. Such as Alice Human Sacrifice. The music woke her up more, making her more alert than she was before. Loosening the tie around her neck, Saya double checked everything; making sure that nothing was out of place from her boys uniform.

Happy with her uniform Saya placed her messenger bag on. It was one of her favorites of all time. Being good at making graphic T's and what not as another form of art, Saya went and made herself a Queen of the Damned messenger bag.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Saya's POV; Lunch Time)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I still sat in my seat in the far right hand corner if you were looking from the front of the class. I was looking out the window, tapping the point of my pencil against the blank page of my sketch book. I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't even notice the person sitting right next to me, eating their obento. For you westerners, an obento is a lunch box. I sighed, looking away from the outside world. Only to notice a person sitting next to me.

"K… Ko… Konichiwa…" I stuttered, blushing lightly at my stupidity. He smiled lightly at me, forcing my blush to darken. "G… Gomen… D… Do you wa… want me t… to leave?" I stuttered out, blushing even darker as I looked away.

"Oh, you don't have to." They stated, blinking at me. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi by the way." The person, now known as Haruhi, introduced himself as he held out his hand. I shook it once, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"N… Nice to meet y… you Fujioka-san. Senri Saya desu." I introduced myself. He leaned forward, picking something up off the floor.

"Is this yours?" asked Haruhi, holding up the drawing. I smiled lightly, seeing it was the picture of Shiki modeling. "It's really good, just like a photograph."

I couldn't help but blush again. "It's really not that great…" I whispered, taking the picture back. I looked back up only to see his eyes saying if he could see more of my sketches. I blushed, pushing my sketch book towards him. He gave me a friendly smile as he leafed through it.

Haruhi stopped on a page around the center, it was a sketch of a woman with long hair pulled back into a high ponytail and business suit. She oddly looked like the boy staring at the sketch. The woman was holding out her hand, as if waiting for a child to grab a hold of it. A lovely smile was drawn across her face, her eyes closed from the smile. "Kaasan…" whispered Haruhi, dazed as he stared at the picture.

"You want it?" I asked, shocking him. He looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled, over my shyness. I took out a clear slip and gently tore out the page before placing it into the slip. I then handed it to him. He looked shocked, but took it anyways. He gave me a kind smile.

"Thank you," Haruhi whispered, tucking the slip safely into his bag. I just nodded my head, smiling. He looked back at me with a small smile. "Do you want to hang out later? I've got club activities but we could hang out after that though…" he muttered.

I blinked yet again. "Oh… Um… Sure… But what do you do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Haruhi's POV; Club Opens)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I stood with the other six hosts as we waited for the club to open. Kyoya nodded his head, telling everyone it was time. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Welcome~" we stated in unison before breaking off into our groups. I just shook my head, allowing my bangs to cover my eyes as I talked to the girls at my table.

After ten minutes everyone went quiet. I turned around to see why. Standing half hidden in the doorway was none other than the timid male named Saya. He looked so awkward. He was about ready to bolt once Kyoya came up to him. "Please excuse me." I told my 'guests' as I gave them a polite bow and stood up. "Senri-san, I told you that you didn't have to come," I stated once I drew closer.

Saya bowed his head in shame. "Gomen… I… I just wanted to see what the Host Club was all about." Girls gushed over the shy boy. This caught the twins' interest. Slyly both brothers wrapped their arms around his waist, pinning the poor guy between them both. "EH!" shouted Saya, blushing like no tomorrow. I could've sworn his eyes flashed to a blood red.

"Hikaru," began Kaoru.

"Yes Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, looking over at his twin over the shorter boy's head.

"I think we've found our new toy." Kaoru grinned wickedly. Only to have it match his twins' face.

"Let me go please…" whispered the shy boy, blushing even darker. It looked like he just wanted to shrink into nothing and disappear. Saya closed his eyes as he tried to slip out of the twins' hold on his frame. "Please…" he begged, looking really uncomfortable.

Mori was walking by when Saya started begging. He grabbed him away from Hikaru and Kaoru, holding the shorter teenaged boy up by his sides. His eyes widen as one switched to a blood red. The bloody orb glisten with unshed tears. Mori had gently placed him back down on his feet and wiped away Saya's salty tears. It was a very cute sight. If Saya was a girl then he'd be perfect for the silent seventeen year old.

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head as the girls gushed over the sight. Turning, I noticed Kyoya adjusting his glasses on his nose. That was never a good sign for anything, mainly once Tamaki started to inch his way over to see why his guests were not all that interested in him at this moment. I think he got a little _too_ close to Saya, for the next thing did I know did I see the timid boy sitting in one of the far corners of the room, looking scared out of his damned mind. And the twins started busting out laughing.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Zero's POV; Twilight )**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

Yuki and I stood by the gates, awaiting the filthy blood suckers to get to class. Glaring at the squealing girls, I couldn't help but feel disgusted. How could anyone like these monsters? Casting the Day Class girls one more glare, I watched as the Moon Dorm's gates opened, finally revealing the _vampires_ that stood and lived behind it.

Sighing, I watched as the rabid girls shoved the chairman's adopted daughter into the leader of those monsters. He easily caught her in his arms. "We've got classes. Kuran." Came a cool feminine voice from the back of the group of leeches. Her mix matched eyes glared murder at the fan girls. The girls backed away. "We wouldn't want to keep Yagari-sensei waiting, now do we?"

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Shiki's POV; Night Class)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

Sighing, I looked out the window into the still night; ignoring whatever Yagari-sensei was saying. But I did catch Yuuki Salvatore sighing every once in a great while. It was no secret that she had some strange feelings for the older Vampire Hunter. I gently drummed my fingers against my desk. My mind started to wander. Back to a time that I wasn't so lethargic.

_I chuckled as I watched Saya play in the den. "Ne, ne! Aneki~" she cooed, dancing up to me. I caught her and twirled her around as she jumped on me. "I love you Aneki." Saya then kissed my cheek._

"_And I you, Saya-chan," I whispered softly into her ear. She giggled silently into her hands. They sounded like wind chimes softly blowing in a gentle spring breeze that caressed her soft skin. But then she yawned, showing off the little pricks of her fangs. "Come. The sun is about to rise…" I told her, and I slowly made my way with her in my arms to her room. She snuggled closer to me as I held her close. I noticed her breathing became heavier and slow as she fell asleep. I just tucked her into bed once I reached her room, but she kept a strong grip on my shirt. I smiled softly and crawled into bed with her. Falling asleep shortly after._

Saya…

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Saya's POV; Host Club Middle)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X††X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I was trying desperately not to cry out as the tall blond male came closer to my shaking frame. It wasn't working too well. That's when the one in glasses stopped him. I let out a deep sigh as I still fought the urge to cry. I looked around to see many of the girls gushing as my sketches were thrown across the floor in a mess. I quickly dropped to my knees and started picking them all up one by one. I reached for the lest sheet, only to have someone else snatch it up.

I looked up into the calm dark chocolate eyes of the upperclassmen that helped me earlier. I blushed lightly as I took the sketch. "A-Arigato…" I thanked him. He just patted my head with a small smile as he helped me stand up. Girls cooed and I blushed and hid behind the tall upperclassmen, only allowing half of my face to be seen as I peeked around him. The tall blond seem to come out of his funk and pointed at me. I shrank away as I held my sketches to my chest.

"You are Senri, Saya are you not?" he asked. I just nodded slightly. "From this day forth, you will be the Kawaii host!" he stated. My face paled even more than normal.

"Trick or treat, Saya-chan?" the twins blew into my ear as they snuck up behind me. I yelped in fright and dropped all my sketches yet again as I clutched my heart. The twins took notice of a drawing of two little boys holding hands in front of a bench. They looked at each other before looking back at me. I was back on the ground picking up the things of paper. The twins stole the one that caught their golden orbs.

_**I'll Also Show You A Sweet Dream Next Time…**_

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me **_**so**_** long to update it! I guess what gave me the drive to update it was some of my friends on deviant art, how I love you all so much I dedicate this chapter to you all. Also a great writer on fan fiction . net, her own Vampire Knight story is to **_**DIE**_** for! And that so happens to be **_**memyselfisesshy93**_**! Read her ZeroXOC TakumaXOC story **_**'Impossible Love'**_**! Sorry if this is so short! It's such a sluggish start, ne? Any ideas for the next chapter? Please R&R for one chapter or the story in a whole! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Among the Sakura

_My Heart, Your Hands Tease Me With Your Tricks And Treats; Summary: Saya will forever be an outcast. She is not like those around her. She is not human. Saya is a Pureblood Vampiress. And like any Pureblood, she is forced to wed her very own brother. But what happens on one fateful night when said brother is forced to erase her memories of being a vampire and takes her far away from the life she knew and loved? Saya now attends Ouran High School Academy. There she becomes friends and a member of the Host Club! Both the Hitachiin Twins and the silent Morinozuka are dragged a long this crazy life of hers as they fall in love, not knowing of her past as a Pureblood Vampiress. One day Saya gets a letter telling her that she is to attend Cross Academy for a one-month grace period. There she is reunited with her beloved brother, her lost cousins, and a few surprises from two Nobles and the once-human-now-turned-Vampire as all three fell in love with the forbidden fruit known as a Pureblood Vampiress Princess. "N... NO! Stop it A... Aneki! L-Le-Let go!" screamed Saya as her brother pinned her to a wall, yanking her collar to the side; exposing the soft skin of her ivory neck. "Sorry... Anaki, but I just cannot stop…" Senri Shiki whispered against her neck, licking the supple skin before sinking her fangs in, only getting so far; tasting what is his and only his before he was thrown away... Rating: M for later chapters, incest, blood sucking, foul language, also multiple parings with one OC, so rape is a given along with many other things._

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

_Chapter Two: Dancing Amongst The Sakura Petals_

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Saya's POV; Early Morning)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I sighed softly as the soft waltz _**(Zero's theme)**_ whispered silently into my ears as I danced. Last night I had a horrid nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. So I got up early and got ready for school. Which brought us here. The Sakura petals were falling in a flurry of white and pink as I slowly spun, never missing a beat. It was just so relaxing!

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Kaname's POV; Early Morning)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

My cousin, Shiki, seemed to be off more than what was normal. So I took time out of what I was doing to see in his mind of what was wrong. The image of my other cousin, Senri, Saya, popped out. So that was his problem. I stood and rolled my shoulders before leaving Dorms to meet Chairman Cross. A depressed Shiki is never a good thing.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Mori's POV; Early Morning)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

Kendo practice. Mitsukuni rested against the wall as I continued with practice. It was very warm in the dojo. So I decided to take a rest. Looking out the window I could see someone dancing in the distance, but it was too hard to tell who it may be. I took a drink from my water bottle before going back to practice. But the person still nagged at the back of my mind.

Who would be here this early in the morning?

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Saya's POV; Mid Morning, during class)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

Closing my eyes I could call upon the nightmare of my youth.

_The ground was stained crimson as blood flowed freely from the fresh marks on supple white skin of the woman's young flesh. Burning eyes of blood and morning blue bird blue glowed in the shadows. Soft brown curls dripped poison of life liquid. Teeth sharp like that of a vipers and as elegant as a quill were bared and allowed that of a hiss to slip past parted heaven and hell to greet earth. The sound was like that of an angry feline that was thirsting for a fight._

_Clawed hands, long and sharp, were like that of any wild cast; past and present. Smooth skin turned silk to mere sand paper. A tongue as sharp as any dagger one could make slithered like the King of all snakes to taste the dead woman's life liquid that stained heaven and hell ruby._

"_My child, be naught afraid." The beautiful male stretched his clawed hand out to my small form as he lowered his body to the ground, looking even more like the wild cat he seemed to be. Shaking like a thousand trees during a storm did I back away. But I could not help the tinniest of smiles to pull at the full mouth that I held in high regards. My own curls bounced with elegance forgotten amongst the sands of time as I danced forward. The clawed hands grabbed a hold of my childish frame and held me above Satan's head. Slowly was I lowered into a firm embrace. The deadly beautiful male ran one of his clawed hands thru my loose curls. "Tou-chan wouldn't allow anything to happen to his little Saya…" crooned the beast in mans skin. I nuzzled my head into his neck._

_I cried long and hard at the feeling. It was like being stabbed in the chest with a thousand knives. What was happening to me? I curled into a tiny little ball as I watch the sight before me. That man— my father— had slaughtered my beloved Auntie Juri and Uncle Haruka. The stench of their blood was sickening. I gagged before spitting up what little was in my stomach at the time. I felt strong arms wrap around my shivering frame. I thrashed; thinking that it was that monster again. Gentle, warm fingers held my fists in one hand as the man cooed softly into my ear. Looking up I seen a boy who looked like Auntie. He was my cousin; the same cousin that I was living with after that night a few years ago. I snuggled closer to his warmth as the stench got to me again. Their bodies… Oh God, their bodies! I swallowed whatever bile that made its way up my throat as my cousin took me away from the only other place I could call home._

_Tears trickled down my cheeks as the wind blew my hair around from the fast movements of my cousin. "Rest Saya-chan…" and he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. I blinked hard only once before blacking out before reawaking in a huge house full of servants. Other than them, I felt completely alone in the huge house. It felt empty. No warmth from anyone who truly loved me. I was still alone and unloved after all but a hand full left the house. Alone… alone and forgotten._

"Senri-kun… Senri-kun…" I felt someone prod at shoulder; arousing me from my sleep.

Rubbing my eyes I looked at who it was, only to see Fujioka Haruhi standing there looking worried. "H-Hai, Fujioka-san?" he sighed before smiling softly.

"You were crying in your sleep Senri-kun…" he stated softly. I reached up and touched my damped cheeks. He was right. Tears were still trickling down my face and dropping down my chin. I could still feel the emptiness deep inside my being.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Zero's POV; Mid Morning, during class)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I placed my head down on top of my crossed arms and tried to drown out the people in my class. Last night was so troublesome. It drained me dry of all my energy. And it didn't help that I was _thirsty_ either. But I didn't rest long as I felt that bastard. I quickly and quietly got up and left the class before sensei even entered the room.

My skin prickled as I followed that _thing_ to the Headmaster's office. I stood outside the wooden doors as I waited for Headmaster Cross, Kaien to be done talking with that pureblood _Kuran, Kaname_. His name left a bitter after taste in my mouth as I thought about him. I just wanted to gag.

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

**(Kaname's POV; Mid Morning, Headmaster Cross' office)**

†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†x†X†

I sighed quietly as I felt that Kiryu boy outside the doors. But it didn't matter one bit on anything that he was about to hear. "Oh, good day Kaname-kun. What is it that you need?" asked Cross with that goofy smile on his face.

"Good day Headmaster," I greeted with a small bow, "I was hoping I could ask of a favor from you, Sir."

His face lost the smile as he looked at me. "And what type of favor is it? If it's the one of Zero-kun being placed into the Night Class then I must decline." I just shook my head.

"After the first attempt of trying that I don't want Yuki to be upset with me again. No, this is something completely different. You do remember my sweet younger cousin, Saya, don't you?" now I could see honey brown orbs look at me through those glasses of his that normally didn't allow such a thing to happen.

Cross placed his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together before resting his chin on top of them. "Ah, that timid little thing that got scared of her own shadow. Yes I remember. She lived with your parents before _that _day. If memory served me right she looked just like your mother." A sad smile crossed his lips as he gained a faraway look in his eyes. "Whenever you were around she took to hiding behind your legs whenever I came to visit. But what is it about Saya-sama that you need to ask a favor from me?"

Running my fingers thru my wavy dark brunette hair I looked over at my family friend. "Can't I just wish to see her again? I miss seeing my sweet Saya's smile. It would brighten up the Moon Dorm even more that she was around her _own kind_." The _older_ man hummed softly.

"I'll see what I can do. Once I've found her I'll send a letter allowing her to attend the academy for a month, and if she chooses to stay then she can. But I can't do more than that, Kaname-kun." I nodded my head, pleased with his answer. "Zero-kun, could you escort Kaname-kun back to the Moon Dorms? We don't want any Day Class girls spying him." he called to the closed doors.

They opened to show the tall silver haired teen with the amethyst colored eyes. His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the Headmaster. "Let's go." He turned around and started walking down the hallway. I chuckled as I followed after him.

_**I'll Also Show You a Sweet Dream Next Night…**_

_Damn… I must be getting lazy or something! How long ago was it since I last updated ANY of my stories?… Well, you L fans better rejoice! I'm back into loving that sweet obsessed panda~ Mind you that you can blame me re-found love on my lovely Aunt whom got me Death Note, Death Note II: The Last Name for my birthday, and Death Note: L: Change the WorLd for Christmas. So I'll be updating my L series soon… seeing as I don't have to watch snot-nose bratty kids that lie and steal (all my Naruto manga that I own). Well I'm out. Need to fix a few windows that I have open on my laptop while closing a few tabs… so night folks._


End file.
